Smurfette (Hero Stories)
"Anything you can smurf! I can smurf better." Calleigh Aryana "Summer" Smurfette (known mostly as Smurfette) is one of the main characters that appear in the HERO: The Guardian Smurf story series. Background Information Smurfette was created by Gargamel out of blue clay and by casting a spell on it into the form of a Smurf. She was then commanded to lure all the Smurfs to him. She originally had short black hair and the Smurfs simply ignored her, except for Hero, who treated her with love and respect, making her begin to wish she was a real Smurf. When she told the Smurfs she was working for Gargamel at her trial after she tried to flood the village, Papa Smurf soon performed a magical spell on her that changed her appearance. During the first year of her life as a Smurf, she adapted to living in physical form and started to make friends with the other Smurfs, whilst also having a really close friendship with Hero. When Hero later met his Mirror of Opposition-created female counterpart, Wonder Smurfette, and all his affections went towards her, her really close friendship with him began to dwindle. 5 years later, she was Wonder's matron of honor at her wedding to Hero and even though she was left heartbroken, she couldn't help but feel happy for her friends. During the time that Hero and Wonder were away on their two-month honeymoon, she broadened her horizons in what she wants in a male Smurf in terms of marriage-material (but she wasn't public about it). It was also during this time that she nearly fell for a prank done by Hefty, who was masquerading as Hero in order to get her to marry him, but his plan was foiled by Fergus; who poured the contents of a bucket over him; before she delivered a powerful kick into Hefty's sensitive area and adamantly telling him he has no chance of marrying her. Exactly one year after the wedding, her amorous affections for Hero had resurfaced, causing her to act strange around him. It all started with her having constant intimate dreams of Hero and eventually she had an increase in hormones, and two noticeable changes to her appearance upon direct contact with Hero; when he was taking her to the hospital to be tested. She was then later purged of these feelings by expending her mating energies upon a lifelike doll of Hero that Tailor had made. The result was that her chest had remained. 5 years into Hero and Wonder's marriage, Wonder was kidnapped by the Naughties Vexy and was now in Gargamel's clutches. Papa Smurf had chosen her along with Hero, Hawkeye, Hefty, Brainy and Fergus to be part of his specially selected team for the rescue mission, but due to an accident, Clumsy, Grouchy and Vanity went in the places of Hefty, Brainy and Fergus. She then continued to live a single life up until the point where Wonder passed away and Hero almost took his own life by throwing himself into the fires of Mount Vesmurfius. She then told Hero that she would stand-by him and help him get back up on his feet. She and Hero then spent 10 years in a relationship before they decided to get married. 5 years into the marriage, she had her first child, and Hero's second, a daughter, who they named Miracle. Which they raised with tender love and care up until the point she became an independent adult Smurf. She was the only female in the village until she was joined by Wonder, Sassette, the now-Smurf Vexy, then by Nanny and finally by 97 magically-created Smurfettes many years later. Ever since the creation of the Smurfettes, she adopted the name of Summer Smurfette in order to have an official name amongst the others. Many years into the future, she was one of the last 4 surviving Smurfs of Hero's generation, after the year which was to be known as "The Year Of Death". On most occasions, she is able to defend herself, and she will confront Azrael all by herself whenever he and Gargamel find them in the forest. Personality Like her cartoon show counterpart, she can be sweet and emotional, often crying if something goes wrong; she is also instantly saddened if someone she cares for gets hurt, physically or emotionally, and will offer comfort and support as she sees fit. She is also quite feminine, naturally: talking primarily about friends, plants, animals, and fashion. She is independent and she hates when the Smurfs try to do things for her or insist on protecting her (except in situations which require Hero's help). She hates getting dirty and she enjoys babysitting Oracle Smurf, her goddaughter Saviour, and eventually her own daughter. Before Wonder was created, she had a strong friendship with Hero rather than with any of the other Smurfs; as he was the only Smurf to truly care about her and her feelings, but she was left heartbroken when Hero decided to marry Wonder, but besides this, she remains a real close friend to both of them. During the events of the story "The Crazy Plant", she became addicted to Smurfnip after being peer-pressured into smoking it. She broke her addiction after Doctor gave her special medication to combat her cravings and Hero explaining to her that if she continued to smoke it, then the chances of her having a baby in the future would be very slim. Her dream of marrying Hero eventually came true when they were in their elder years. Role in the Village Her role in the village tends to be that of a nurturer, tending to flowers that grow in her garden as well as to Oracle Smurf, the Smurflings and later to her own daughter Miracle. She also occasionally works as a nurse at the Smurf Village Infirmary when necessary. She also has a wonderful singing voice, which was revealed when she sang a song called "Wide Awake" at the Village Summer Talent Show. Relationships *'Wonder' is her best friend. *'Hero' was her former love interest. He was the only Smurf to treat her with respect when she first arrived in the village as a pawn created by Gargamel. When they were in their elder years the two soon got married after she supported Hero through the hard times after Wonder's passing. *'Miracle' is her future daughter, who she had with Hero, 5 years after their wedding. *'Papa Smurf' is her adopted father, as he acts like one towards her. *'Oracle Smurf 'is sometimes treated as her own child as she spends most of her free time babysitting and being very protective of him. *'Brutus' is her future son-in-law when he marries her daughter, Miracle. *'Hefty' is considered a close friend, despite that she hates his many attempts to catch a glimpse of her having a bath/shower or getting dressed. *'Fergus' acts like an older brother towards her, often calling her "lassie". *'Abloec' is considered a close friend and a confidante. She sees in Abloec the expression of agape, which is the same kind of love that the God he serves called the Almighty exhibits to all mankind. *'Saviour' is her goddaughter. *'Sassette' is her adopted younger sister. *'The Smurflings' are her adopted younger brothers. *'Squeaky' was her pet mouse, who she named because he made squeaky noises. She loved him very much, but that ended when he tragically passed away the day following the night he saved the Smurf Village from a fire that started in Papa Smurf's laboratory. Jokey decided to help by giving her a baby mouse in one of his "surprise" boxes, which she loves and says she will always cherish it. *'Gargamel' is her creator, she was created to lure the Smurfs to him, but failed to do so. She has no love for him when she became a real Smurf. She doesn't like it when he refers to her as his daughter. *Her Grey Smurf counterpart is one of her enemies, having first encountered her when Papa Smurf created the Grey Smurfs in order to make his little Smurfs stop fighting each other. She was disgusted to find that her Grey Smurf counterpart was married to both its counterparts of Hero and Wonder, and that she even had a romantic interest in the Grey counterpart of Wonder. Appearance When she was created by Gargamel, she had short messy black hair, wore a simple white dress, a flat white pair of shoes, and a Smurf hat. Real Smurf After she was transformed by Papa Smurf, she had long blond hair, longer eyelashes, a frilly white flower-shaped dress, a pair of high heels and a Smurf hat. A Slight Change After the events of the story "Smurfette's Crazy Love", she started wearing a bra as part of her everyday dress. Motherhood When she was pregnant with her daughter Miracle, she wore a long pink robe throughout the later stages of the pregnancy because her dresses were too small for her to wear. Stage Performance(s) For her role as Snow White in the production "Smurfette and the Seven Smurfs", she wore peasant rags and a pair of clogs during the early stages of the play and during the later stages, she wore a dress consisting of a blue top half with puffy shoulders along with a long yellow skirt piece. Elder Years Over the course of time as she got older, at the age of 411 (her chronological age), she discontinued wearing her traditional flower shaped dress and her high heels and started wearing a long pink robe along with soft ankle-fitted shoes, she would also often carry a cane as a means of walking support. Alternate Identites *'Nimue, The Lady of The Lake', a character in the Imaginarium game setting, The Black Knight's Tyranny, who uses her appearance. *'Swoofette', when Papa Smurf and the other Smurfs made it appear as though Dreamy had traveled to another world. *'The Lone Smurf', when her fellow Smurfs were captured by Gargamel shortly after she was changed into a real Smurf. Voice Actor(s) Her desired speaking & singing voice actress would be Katy Perry, who voiced the character in the 2011 Smurfs movie, its 2013 sequel and in The Smurfs 2: The Video Game by Ubisoft. Trivia *The reason why Smurfette likes Hero slightly more than the other Smurfs, is because he was the only Smurf to treat her with love and respect, when she arrived in the village as a pawn created by Gargamel. *The dress she wore as Wonder's matron of honor to her wedding is similar to the one she wore at Woody and Laconia's wedding in the cartoon show special "Smurfily Ever After". *Her ability to defend herself is taken from her counterpart in the 2011 Smurfs movie. *She is revealed to be a painter in the mini-story "Smurfette's Artistry". *Her first name of Calleigh means Beautiful, while her other name of Aryana means Golden Haired. *She is actually the second female Smurf to appear, with Nanny Smurf being the first, as she was created during the time Papa Smurf was just a young Smurfling. *Her Zodiac sign is Aries, as her "birthday" is on March 21. *As it was revealed in the cartoon show episode "Smurfette's Gift", she is number one at snooping around for her birthday presents. Category:Hero the Guardian Smurf characters Category:Females Category:Smurfettes Category:Magically created characters Category:Characters Category:Smurf Village residents Category:A Heroic Smurf's articles Category:Heterosexual characters Category:Married characters Category:Mothers Category:Smurfs Category:Hero's generation Smurfs Category:Reformed Characters